Warmth and Kisses
by Sir Squigglim
Summary: Nathaniel refuses to let Bartimaeus keep him warm, so Bartimaeus thinks about the good old days with Ptolemy. Warning: Some spoilers and implied Bartimaeus/Ptolemy


**Author's note! Hey guys~ Time for a Bartimaeus fic!**

**This is written completely in his voice; footnotes and everything included. So read the footnotes! And just so I don't get kicked in the but for copyright infringement, the first stuff in italics are from the first book, pg 360.**

**Warning: some small spoilers if you didn't finish the first book.**

**Oh, there's a mention of Ptolemy/Bartimaeus so if you don't like, don't read. Normally I wouldn't think that Djinni/Human would work…but you have to admit it, Bartimaeus definitely loved Ptolemy.**

* * *

"_Leave Me"_

"_Suit yourself." I returned to my tree. Some while later, as the eastern sky began to lighten, I heard him sneeze, but otherwise he remained stubbornly quiet, locked into his self appointed discomfort._

~xxx~

It's not that I actually cared for the kid. Please, the only master I've ever cared for was Ptolemy. Nathaniel had been pretty snobby, anyways ---Under different circumstances, I'd just leave and let him freeze to death, but I was feeling gracious.(1) Honestly, though, I couldn't help but to feel bad for him; sure, he was as stupid as an imp sometimes, but he's the only magician I've known(2) who at least _wanted _to act by his morals. Of course, perhaps if Lovelace didn't kill Mrs. Underwood, maybe he'd have listened to me about going to Prague until he wasn't anymore, but it was too late for that. Now he has to avenge his dear Mrs. Underwood.

Noble? Sure. Stupid? Definitely.

I'd hate to be there when Nathaniel learns that nobility and magicians don't mix well together(3), but by the looks of it I might go down with him. Well, maybe death is a better fate than an eternity within rosemary filled tobacco can.(4)

The boy just sneezed again; he's shivering more and I dare say he's turned a darker shade of blue. I don't care about what he says; I'd rather go back to the Other Place and say that I saved a boy who I could technically over-throw than to have him die and then, well, you know.

So I started a tiny fire; small enough so it wouldn't be detected but still capable of giving him some warmth. I sat right beside him, contributing some of my own body heat to the mix. Note even a few moments passed before the boy realized that I was keeping him warm.

"Bartimaeus?" He opened his eyes and sat up. "Isn't this…killing your essence or something?" I had to give him some credit, he knew his stuff. I could have made some witty remark and moved away, but I decided to be a sport for a second. I stayed put, shrugging his question away. This might have angered him. I smirked as his face scrunched into a scowl. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Tsk, Tsk, don't get upset. It's not the way to show your gratitude to someone who's keeping you warm."

"I told you to leave!" See what I mean? He can be so petulant at times.

"Well, I'm so _sorry_ that I felt the need to keep you alive. How _rude_ of me."

"You wouldn't under different circumstances." Whoops, caught red handed. Oh well, I might as well play along as if I have no idea what he's talking about. I gave him a mocking, innocent look. "Just leave. I can keep myself alive."

"Didn't your old master teach you anything? You're not supposed to sleep when you're cold; you'll _freeze to death._" He might be decently bright magically wise, but when it comes to common sense, he's hopeless, I swear.

"I don't need a demon to keep me alive. Just leave." Didn't I _just_ have a talk with the kid? I'm a Djinni, not a demon. Now he's trying to blow the flame out. Without another thought I put it out myself for him.

"Alright, Natty boy, whatever you want; but don't blame me when you're dead." Inching away, I cursed at all the noise I was making. Humans are too large to be of any use.(5) Djinni don't doze… we just reminisce on our old days. What else was I supposed to do; wait and watch the boy die in his sleep?

~xxx~

_//Flash back//_

"_Bartimaeus, don't leave, I've got a question to ask you." Ptolemy's dark eyes glistened with curiosity. Unfortunately, the expression "Curiosity killed the cat" hadn't been created yet; I would've used it against him often. The boy was growing nicely. He was almost seventeen years old; I've known him for several years now. I wasn't under his charge anymore, but I couldn't help but to visit him often; the boy studied too much, he's lonely. Besides, for some reason or another he never calls on all the girls who were obviously interested in him. My smile diminished quickly as I felt another tug on my essence. I bit back a cry of pain before turning to Ptolemy apologetically._

"_I'm being summoned for, Ptolemy~ apparently I'm rather popular lately." It was true; that year I found that I was being summoned constantly. It got very annoying quickly. Ptolemy gave me a sad look; the one he always gave me when I didn't answer him. I felt another tug and recoiled; whoever was calling me was being impatient. ---Probably some king who thought his wife was cheating on him._

"_It'll be a quick question. I just wanted to---"He winced as I was tugged again. "Never mind, go. I'll ask you when you get back. Hopefully it will be soon. My eyes flashed an apology his way; it was heart-breaking to see him sad._

_I was right. A king from some place I didn't care to remember wanted me to make him a scrying glass so he could spy on his fifth or sixth wife. Why didn't just make one himself, I don't know. You'd think that a magician with the intelligence to summon me could make himself a scrying glass. He had to do most of the work anyways; I can't summon an imp._

_The task didn't take more than a half hour; by the time I returned to Ptolemy's garden, he was sitting at the same place, waiting for me. If nothing else, he was good at hiding is impatience. He looked calm, but the soil around the rock he was sitting on looked like an animal had clawed on it. When he saw me, his eyes brightened with the same curiosity that shined in them earlier._

"_You're back." He looked surprised; he obviously expected me to be out much longer. "Now…" He stood up, walking towards me. "Can I ask you my question?" I would've fooled around with him and say that I'm still on my task, but the thought of seeing him crest-fallen again made me decide against it._

"_Yes, yes, Ptolemy, what do you wish to know?" He took another step towards me._

"_Can a human and a Djinni…" He took a deep breath, looking embarrassed about his question. "Can a human and a Djinni kiss?" We both paused; his eyes widened with his growing curiosity and wonder. Despite the fact he was still growing, I still towered over him; he still had to look up at me when he spoke. I sighed as he looked at me expectantly._

"_It's never been attempted."_

"_But is it possible?"_

"_I don't know. Normally a Djinni wouldn't dare to get close enough." Not as close as I was to him. It wasn't heard of. _

"_So…" His amazement was mystifying. "There's only one way to find out, right?" I never answered him. He raised himself up on his toes, his face getting closer and closer to mine; not caring if anyone walked our way…_

_//End Flashback//_

~xxx~

"B-Bartimaeus?" Nathaniel's voice shook me from my memories. He looked sickly; cold and rather miserable. He didn't need to say a word; his eyes did all the pleading for him.

"You know, _this_ is one of the reasons you should be nice to me. Why would a _demon_ like me be so kind and give you warmth?" I moved closer to him laughing as his face fell.

"I-I'm sorry." Finally! An apology from him!

"Just don't call me that again, or I really will let you freeze to death."

"No…no you won't." Those were his final words as he fell asleep beside me. In his sleep he almost looked peaceful, just like the boy Ptolemy did when he slept.

~x~xxx~x~

* * *

Footnotes

1. Ok, both you and I know that I'm lying through my teeth. If he dies, I'm stuck in the tobacco can for the rest of eternity. I don't know about you, but it doesn't seem pleasant to me.

2. Save Ptolemy, of course.

3. Please, pretend I'm not lying for a few moments longer.

4. I'm shuddering at the mere thought of it.

5. I could have turned into a fly, but I know better. There was an imp; he went by "Impy" because his master commanded him to, poor guy. Anyways, he was ordered to spy on his master's crush, so he turned himself into a fly. All went well until someone freaked out and killed him. I never did find out what his real name was.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed… Comment, won't you?**


End file.
